


The Chat Of The World

by MamaOfCake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, I Don't Even Know, I got this idea at 4 in the morning, Other, Randomness, What Was I Thinking?, enjoy, hope you lik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaOfCake/pseuds/MamaOfCake
Summary: A random idea I got at 4 in the morning while texting my friendsWhat if the countries had one large group chat? HellHell would happenA little fun thing about the countries in a group chat. More to come soon





	1. And So It Begins

-AMERICAF*CKYEAH has created the group MURCIAISTHEBEST- 

 

-MyCupofTea has been added to the group by AMERICAF*CKYEAH-

 

AMERICAF*CKYEAH: Iggy, dude what's up? 

 

MyCupofTea: why am I here

 

AMERICAF*CKYEAH: cuz

 

MyCupofTea: ...

 

MyCupofTea: did you drink the expired milk 

 

AMERICAF*CKYEAH: m a y b e

 

-MyCupofTea has left the group-

 

-MyCupofTea has been added to the group by AMERICAF*CKYEAH* 

 

MyCupofTea: Let me go dammit 

 

AMERICAF*CKYEAH: t h e r e i s n o e s c a p e

 

MyCupofTea: stop talking like that your bloody buffoon 

 

-MotherfuckerImAwesome has been added to the group by AMERCAF*CKYEAH-

 

-Ludwig_Beilschmidt has been added to the group by AMERICAF*CKYEAH- 

 

MotherfuckImAwesome: lol whats this 

 

-Beaute&Amour has been added to the group by AMERICAF*CKYEAH-

 

MotherfuckerImAwesome: lol hey France

 

Beaute&Amour: Bonjour GilBeaute&Amour: Anyone care to explain what is going on

 

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: I couldn't tell you

 

MyCupofTea: butwhythefrogthough

 

Beaute&Amour: justbecauseyouputyourwordslikethisdoesn'tmeanican'tseethemidiot

 

MyCupofTea: idon'tknowwhatyourtalkingabout

 

-FuckMyLife has been added to the group by AMERICAF*CKYEAH- 

 

-FuckHisLife has been added to the group by AMERICAF*CKYEAH-

 

-Pasta.Is.Love_Pasta.Is.Life has been added to the group by AMERICAF*CKYEAH- 

 

FuckMyLife: What is this

 

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: y tho

 

FuckMyLife: O look it's the potato bastard

 

Pasta.Is.Love_Pasta.Is.Life: I swear to any and every god, don't blow up my phone 

 

MotherfuckerImAwesome: no promises Ita

 

FuckMyLife: (WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS CAN SOMEONE TELL ME) 

 

MyCupofTea: Hell

 

MyCupofTea: This is hell

 

AMERICAF*CKYEAH: it's a group chat i just felt like making

 

FuckMyLife: Oh so it is hell

 

Beaute&Amour: you guys scared Toni away

 

FuckHisLife: no im just ghosting

 

-FuckHisLife has changed their name to TonitheTurt-

 

Pasta.Is.Love_Pasta.Is.Life: i read that as Toni the Turd :")

 

-TonitheTurt has changed their name to ToniTheTurd-

 

FuckMyLife: oh my god your stupid

 

MotherfuckerImAwesome: rip toni the turt

 

AMERICAF*CKYEAH: Guys im adding Japan don't scare him away 

 

MotherfuckerImAwesome: no promises

 

-YaoiDealer has been added to the group by AMERICAF*CKYEAH-

 

-PandaLoveOver9000 has been added to the group by AMERICAF*CKYEAH-

 

YaoiDealer: why would you add china

 

PandaLoveOver9000: Japan why

 

YaoiDealer: don't judge me

 

-ColdAfRn has been added by AMERICAF*CKYEAH- 

 

MyCupofTea: America why

 

AMERICAF*CKYEAH: cuz

 

Ludwig_Beilschmidt: Im prepared for one hell of a rollercoaster

Beaute&Amour: Same


	2. World War II Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if your easily triggered by offensive ww2 memes this is not the chapter for you
> 
> if your chill 
> 
> PLEASE PROCEED LMAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google Translate so if you speak German I'm so sorry :') 
> 
> Also it's like 2 in the morning so some of the bold and italics in this chapter is messed up because honestly I just did not want to deal

**MotherfuckerImAwesome** : Hallo, alle miteinander

 **ToniTheTurd** : Heyo

 **Beaute &Amour**: Bonjour

 **MotherfuckerImAwesome** : Was macht jeder?

 **AMERICAF*CKYEAH** : brb using google translate

 **Pasta.Is.Love_Pasta.Is.Life** : ?????????????Why is he speaking in German?????????????

 **Ludwig_Beilschmidt** : Don’t ask me.

 **MotherfuckerImAwesome** : Es macht mehr Spaß zu sehen und zu sehen, jeder kämpft

 **MotherfuckerImAwesome** : Nur weil sie nicht wissen, was ich sage

 **Ludwig_Beilschimidt** : Hör auf.

 **MotherfuckerImAwesome** : Nein

 **ToniTheTurd** : _ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoMgnJDXd3k**_

_****MotherfuckerImAwesome** : PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT-** _

_****AMERICAF*CKYEAH** : _**https://i.imgflip.com/ypwjt.jpg**_** _

_****Ludwig_Beilschimidt** : Oh my god.** _

_****MyCupOfTea** : _ **http://www.relatably.com/m/img/invaded-memes/59795895.jpg**_** _

_****Beaute &Amour**: _**https://img.memesuper.com/2dd44afda5131ea34261669d6581d74d_ww2-memes-ww2-memes_236-277.jpeg**_** _

_****YaoiDealer** : Does it concern no one that there is this many Hitler memes? Anyone?** _

_****MotherfuckerImAwesome** : lmao dude it’s 2017 **#catchthefuckup**** _

_****MyCupOfTea** : _**https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xaf1/t51.2885-15/e15/11380939_1469140063396458_974453814_n.jpg**_** _

_****Ludwig_Beilschimidt** : englandisasecretmemelord** _

_**MyCupOfTea** : **#MemeQueen**_

_**Pasta.Is.Love_Pasta.Is.Life** : _**http://img.memecdn.com/truly-a-terrifying-man_o_7120147.jpg**__

_**MotherfuckerImAwesome** : I’M HONESTLY CONCERNED FOR TODAYS YOUTH_

_**MotherfuckerImAwesome** : LIKE IS ANYONE ACTUALLY SEEING THESE_

_**Beaute &Amour**: stop sounding like a fucking grandpa_

_**MotherfuckerImAwesome** : Dude wasn’t he born in like 300 B.C.?_

_**MotherfuckerImAwesome** : FIRST OF ALL _

_**MotherfuckerImAwesome** : _fook_ u _

_**MotherfuckerImAwesome** : SECOND OF ALL_

_**Ludwig_Beilschmidt** : It was actually 600 something B.C._

_**MotherfuckerImAwesome** : I hope you enjoy sleeping wi **TH THE DOGS BE CAUSE THA T’S WHE R E UR HEADED**_

_**MotherfuckerImAwesome** : and for your information it was somewhere in the early 1500’s_

_- _MotherfuckerImAwesome_ **has disabled the group** _MURICAISTHEBEST_ -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENGLAND IS A SECRET MEME LORD AND NO ONE CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE


End file.
